The Boy who Overcame Death
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After his death, Lelouch is somehow transported into the feudal era, where he meets a dead priestess, who he falls in love with. But with Naraku pulling the strings, will Lelouch ever find happyness?
1. The Man Who Overcame Death

I do not own Code Geass or InuYasha

"Where am I?"

As Lelouch awoke, he realized that two things were already wrong. One, he wasn't supposed to be alive. Two, he was in a place with no light, just pure darkness. He looked down and seen nothing in front of him, even as he tried to move his arms around.

"Your eyes are bandaged, please try not to move," a voice said in front of him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Lelouch said a panic in his voice.

"I am Kikyo, the priestess of this village," the voice said. "You have incurred many life threatening injuries. Please do not try to move."

"Am I in Hell?" Lelouch asked, actually worried of the answer.

"No, you are in my village," Kikyo said.

"Village?" Lelouch said. "Where is your "village" located at?"

"Beyond the sacred tree," Kikyo replied. Lelouch sighed, realizing he was going anywhere with this woman.

"Could you tell me the date?" Lelouch asked, with an exasperated tone.

"What is a date?" Kikyo asked.

Lelouch sighed again.

After a few hours of remaining silent out of anger, Lelouch finally decided to try to talk to the priestess again.

"Are you still there Kikyo?" Lelouch asked, wondering if she would answer.

"Of course," Kikyo replied.

"Can you remove the bandages around my eyes?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I could, but are you sure you want them removed? Your eyes might not have fully healed."

Lelouch nodded and Kikyo began to slowly remove the bandages. She removed the bandages and Lelouch blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes. He looked over at the person who removed his bandages and gasped. Sitting there was a beautiful young woman, with silk black hair and piercing eyes. Her face was soft, but her expression on it was one of strength.  
"Interesting," Lelouch said, smiling. "You remind me of someone I know. But why are you dressed in such a weird fashion?"

"This is how a priestess must dress," Kikyo replied, rubbing some sort of ointment onto Lelouch's chest.

"It seems so bizarre," Lelouch replied.

"Well thank you," Kikyo said a small smile on her face.

"I didn't mean it in that way," Lelouch said, looking down. "I appreciate you helping me like this."

"It is my duty," Kikyo said, a dark expression appearing on her face as she said this.

"You seem not to like this work," Lelouch said, looking at her with a curious look.

"In previous days, I wished I could be just a normal girl," Kikyo explained. "But now, I realize that was just a fantasy. Nothing is as it seems in this world, no matter how much you coat it in paint and try to believe it yourself."

"I agree," Lelouch said softly. "But you must look thru that paint and try to make something happen by doing something to make it reality."

"You speak nonsense," Kikyo said bitterly, looking away. "In this day and age, nothing can be done. Why do you think I hide in this small cave for? I hide because this world is crawling with demons."

"Sometimes in order to fight a demon, you must become one yourself," Lelouch replied, a gleam in his eye.

"Is that what you truly believe?" Kikyo argued, looking at him. "Demons cannot beat demons. They only defeat one and give birth to another."

"If you allow this to occur," Lelouch said. "A demon can only be born from others weakness. A true demon can be born from ones true strength and will, the will to rid the world of these fake demons."

"These are quite bold words you speak of," Kikyo said. "It almost seems as you yourself have been a demon."

"I have," Lelouch said quietly. "I managed to defeat my demon, but only with sheer willpower. If I just gave up and sulked, I never would have accomplished anything." Kikyo stood up and smiled. Lelouch smiled back and tried to get up.

"You mustn't get up!" Kikyo shouted, gently laying Lelouch back down. "Get some rest."

"I just might do that," Lelouch said, smiling. He closed his eyes and began to fall into a long sleep.

A few hours later, Lelouch woke up, and Kikyo was gone. Lelouch sat up, his injuries healed. He stretched, feeling refreshed. He saw a small pile of clothes in a corner, all priestess outfits. Lelouch groaned as he put the clothes on. He walked out the cave, looking down at the small outfit. He then looked up around him and gasped. He had entered a feudal area, completely uninhabited by modern technology. Lelouch began to walk around, taking in the sights. He then stopped as a man jumped in front of him.

"Hey you!" the man shouted, pulling out a gigantic blade. "Who are you and why are you wearing Kikyo's clothes?"

"How rude," Lelouch said, looking at the man with a smirk on his face. "To ask my name and not even tell me your own?"

"My name is InuYasha!" the man barked. "Now who are you and where is Kikyo?"

"My name is Lelouch and I have no idea," Lelouch replied, looking at InuYasha's dog ears. "Why do you have dog ears?"

"I'm a dog demon, what of it?" InuYasha replied.

"A real demon?" Lelouch asked, looking confused.

"You are acting surprised," InuYasha said slowly. "Why?"

"I've never met a demon before," Lelouch said.

"I don't get it, what's your deal?" InuYasha shouted.

Lelouch shook his head, pacing a bit.

"This makes no sense, so you are telling me demons exist now?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course they do!" InuYasha said roughly. He turned as Kikyo walked back, silently walking pass InuYasha.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha shouted. Kikyo didn't reply, not even looking at him.

"Stop it Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"There is nothing to say InuYasha," Kikyo said angrily. "Stop looking for me and go away!"

"But Kikyo…" InuYasha said, looking down.

"Enough!" Kikyo screamed. "How do you think Kagome feels always getting involved in your foolishness?"

"Why do you care?" InuYasha scoffed, looking at Kikyo with a smirk.

Kikyo turned around and slapped him across the face. InuYasha held his face where he got hit and opened his mouth.

"It seems the lady told you to leave," Lelouch said, stepping in front of Kikyo. "Now go."

"Fool," InuYasha said as he stepped away from the scene.

"So it seems you are better," Kikyo said, smiling at Lelouch.

"Yes," Lelouch said, smiling. "I feel much better now."

"Then let us get you out those clothes," Kikyo said with a laugh.

That is my first chapter. I did this story as a bored thing, I know this crossover is a weird one, but I think I can make something out of this. So please, comment and tell me what you think.


	2. The Feelings He Didn't Know He Had

Welcome to other chapter of The Man Who Overcame Death. Please enjoy, and R&R. I do not own Code Geass or InuYasha.

As Lelouch walked alongside Kikyo, he felt a strange feeling as he looked at her. Even though she looked completely normal, Lelouch could tell that she was not a normal human being. As Lelouch looked over her with a skeptical look, Kikyo looked over at him, a small smile crossing her face.

"Is their something wrong with my appearance?" Kikyo asked, looking up at Lelouch with a teasing look. Lelouch blushed a bit as he looked away, embarrassed that he was caught staring.

"No, of course not," Lelouch said, looking at the ground. "You are very pretty."

"You flatter me," Kikyo said, blushing a bit. "But I know you are just entertaining me."

"Certainly not," Lelouch said with a grin. "I find you interesting and very pretty." Kikyo began to blush harder, looking away from Lelouch, trying not to show her feelings. She thought about what he said, a sad smile on her face.

"What do you see when you look at me Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as Lelouch stopped and looked at her with a interested look.

"I see a woman that has seen a lot in her little time on this planet," Lelouch answered honestly, looking at her with a small smile. "I can look in your eyes and see that you have gone through a time Kikyo."

"You have truly no idea the struggle my life has been," Kikyo replied bitterly, looking up at the sky with an angry expression. "It is all because of the Jewel of Four Souls, known as the Shikon Jewel. When I was bestowed the honor to become its protector, I was actually being cursed to an eternity of suffering and loneliness."

"What is this Shikon Jewel?" Lelouch asked with a confused expression on his face. "And what does it have to do with you?"

"So you want to hear my story?" Kikyo said with as she closed her eyes. "Well, I guess it all started with the day I meet InuYasha..."

After telling Lelouch everything she had been through, Lelouch had a shocked expression on his face. He didn't understand the struggle over such a trivial object, a thirst for forbidden power.

"So this Naraku is still lurking to this day?" Lelouch asked as Kikyo nodded.

"It almost seems impossible to kill him," Kikyo said with an exasperated tone. "I have tried so many things, but every time Naraku figures out a way to overcome me."

"This Naraku needs to learn a lesson," Lelouch growled with a serious look on his face. He gasped as he began to feel his eyes burning intensly, temporarily blinding him for the second. He screamed as he fell to the ground, holding his eyes.

"Why can I not activate my Geass?" Lelouch thought as he held his eyes. "This is impossible!"

"What is wrong Lelouch?" Kikyo asked with a worried expression on her face, helping Lelouch up to his feet. Lelouch looked at Kikyo, smiling brightly as he did.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Lelouch said as he shook off the weird sensation he was feeling and continued to walk with Kikyo.

As Kikyo and Lelouch reached Kikyo's old village, they were greeted by Kaede, Kikyo's aged younger sister.

"Sister, I'm surprised you came here," Kaede greeted as Lelouch looked at her and then at Kikyo as Kikyo looked back at Lelouch with a smile. Kaede looked at Kikyo with a shocked look when she seen her sister smiling. Kaede had never seen Kikyo smile like that to anyone but InuYasha, and that was back in the day when things were much different.

"I need some clothes for Lelouch," Kikyo explained as Kaede nodded at Lelouch, who nodded back. "Do you have any in his size Kaede?"

"I can check for you right now," Kaede said as she rushed to the other villagers, who were watching curiously.

"Hey it's Kikyo!" A voice said as a young girl that looked exactly like Kikyo came running over, smiling and waving.

"Is that your other sister?" Lelouch whispered as Kikyo shook her head.

"That is my reincarnation Kagome," Kikyo said as Kagome ran over, out of breath.

"Hi! Who are you?" Kagome asked with a kind smile, as Lelouch smiled back and put his hand out.

"Call me Lelouch," Lelouch introduced himself, shaking Kagome's hand. Kagome nodded and introduced herself and then turned to Kikyo.

"You have never came this village before," Kagome said, looking at Kikyo with a skeptical look. "What's going on?"

"I came here because it was the closest village!" Kikyo snapped, turning away from Kagome. "Do not question me."

"Sorry," Kagome said with a surprised look, wondering what set Kikyo off. She walked back down into the village as Kaede came back, holding a pair of men's clothing.

"This is the best I could find," Kaede said as she handed the clothes to Lelouch, who nodded and thanked her. "You can change down in that hut over there." Lelouch nodded again as he walked down there and entered, as a man dressed in a black robe got knocked out of it, a large boomerang hitting him in the head.

"Please Sango, I swear I didn't touch her bottom!" the man moaned as a black haired girl wearing a simple throw on dress came out, steaming.

"You are so inappropriate Miroku!" the woman Sango said as she picked up the boomerang and began to hit the man name Miroku over the head with it continiously. The man looked at Lelouch with tears in his eyes as Sango stopped for a second and looked at Lelouch with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly as Miroku sighed with happiness that she stopped hitting him.

"I'm Lelouch, I was told to change here by Kaede," Lelouch said, pointing back to Kaede, who was talking with Kikyo. Sango gasped when she seen Kikyo, wondering what was going on.

"Nice to meet you Lelouch, got to go!" Sango shouted as she ran to a different location. Miroku looked at Lelouch and smiled.

"I'm Miroku, the good monk," Miroku introduced himself as Lelouch looked at him with a skeptical look.

"If I heard correctly, I'm sure you aren't as "good" as you present yourself to be," Lelouch said with a smile as he walked pass Miroku and shut the door. Miroku looked and the door with a surprised look and then sighed.

"Why is my image in the dump now?" Miroku wondered as he seen a woman pass and reached out to grab her bottom.

After getting dressed, Lelouch stepped out the hut, taking a deep breath as he looked around. Kikyo was still talking to Kaede, and the monk was gone from the door. He began to walk back up to Kikyo as the dog demon InuYasha jumped in front of him, looking at him with a grin.

"Well, look who it is," InuYasha said as he cracked his knuckles. "Mr. Lelouch."

"Well who knew dogs had such polite manners," Lelouch said with a smile as InuYasha looked at him angrily.

"You re getting on my nerves idiot!" InuYasha growled as Lelouch walked away from him. "Hey where are you going?"

"To see someone who actually has a IQ," Lelouch said with a smirk as InuYasha started walking behind him to attack.

"SIT BOY!" a voice shouted as InuYasha crashed into the ground face first, growling as he did.

"Why Kagome?" InuYasha whimpered as Kagome and Sango walked up to him, looking at Lelouch. Lelouch turned around and smiled as Sango looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there a..." Lelouch began.

"Who are you?" Sango interupted as Lelouch smiled.

"I am Lelouch, like I said," Lelouch said as he turned back around and began to walk away.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked as Lelouch stopped and looked at the sky. "You don't act like you are from here."

"I come from Japan," Lelouch said as Kagome gasped.

"I'm from Japan!" Kagome shouted as Lelouch turned around.

"You mean it actually exists in this time?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I can travel back and forth from times using that well over there," Kagome said, pointing in the direction of the well. "Is that how you got here?"

"I just woke up here," Lelouch said as Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "I have no idea how I came to be here."

"Would you like me to show you Japan?" Kagome asked as Lelouch looked at her and then looked back at Kikyo.

"I don't think I should leave just yet," Lelouch said, walking away. Sango and Kagome looked at each other knowingly as they watched Lelouch walk back to Kikyo.

"Who is the new guy?" a voice asked as Kagome and Sango looked down.

"Where have you been Shippo?" Kagome asked as the little fox demon smiled and pointed over to the kids.

"I've been playing with them, so what is going on?" Shippo asked curiously.

"That's Lelouch, Kikyo's new boyfriend," Sango said as Kagome giggled.

"Her boyfriend?" Shippo asked as he shook his head and fell to the ground. "Did I die over there?"

Lelouch has met the team, but will he join? Will he stay with Kikyo? And what are Kikyo and Kaede talking about? FInd out next time!


	3. The Passionate Kiss

Welcome to a new chapter of The Man Who Overcame Death. Please review and tell me how you like it! I do not own Code Geass or InuYasha.

As Lelouch watched Kikyo and Kaede continue their conversation, he couldn't help but wonder what they were speaking so intensly about.

"Is there a problem over here?" Lelouch asked as he walked in between Kikyo and Kaede, Kaede looking at him with an annoyed look.

"No, we were just leaving Lelouch," Kikyo replied as she straightened herself out and began to walk towards the gate of the village.

"Kikyo, ye must not make the same mistake you made 50 years ago!" Kaede screamed as Kikyo ignored her. As Lelouch prepared to follow Kikyo, Kaede grabbed his arm and looked at him intensly.

"Do ye know about InuYasha and my sister?" Kaede asked as Lelouch looked over her shoulders and at the dog demon, who was hitting Shippo at the moment for some unknown reason. "They were lovers over 50 years ago before my sister died. She fell in love with him and Naraku took advantage by attacking her when she was at her weakest point in her heart. Ye must not allow my sister to fall in love with ye, for if you do, she will surely be sent to the grave once again."

"So you are telling me that this Naraku is so ignorant that he would try to defy me and Kikyo's love if it existed?" Lelouch asked as Kaede nodded. "He can surely try if he likes. I doubt that he will like the results if he thinks he can toy with me."

"Do not be foolish!" Kaede yelled as Lelouch looked at her with a smile. "Ye have no idea what Naraku is capable of! He will not give in until he destroys you! Just ask InuYasha and his teammates. They have all fallen under Naraku's insidious plans in ways. I warn ye this last time: Do not interfere with my sister. Return to whatever land you arrived from and never come back."

"You cannot persuade me to do anything I don't feel like doing," Lelouch replied with a grin. "But I cannot say the same for you in the opposite manner."

"Ye make no sense," Kaede replied as Lelouch walked away, following Kikyo.

As Lelouch followed Kikyo, Kikyo did not make any movements to allow Lelouch to keep up with her, walking almost 10 feet ahead of him.

"Is there something wrong Kikyo?" Lelouch shouted as Kikyo stopped, looking ahead of her. She didn't answer for a second as she pulled out her bow and placed an arrow in her hand. She turned and pointed it at Lelouch, an angry expression on her face.

"Go back to where you came from Lelouch," Kikyo replied finally as she looked deep into his eyes. "I can't allow you to follow me anymore. If you take one step in my direction, I will use my arrow to pierce your heart."

"Why do I think that you are bluffing Kikyo?" Lelouch asked as Kikyo pointed her arrow, not saying a word. Her hands trembled slightly as Lelouch analyzed her, knowing that she wasn't going to attack. He prepared to step towards her, the arrow hitting the ground near his feet.

"I said do not move!" Kikyo shouted as she looked at Lelouch with tears beginning to come to her eyes. "You just don't understand me at all! I am not a normal girl, I am a dead woman that lust for nothing but vengeance! The man who started everything still walks this world as a flesh and blood individual as I walk as nothing but clay! I cannot have myself fall for a man again! I made that mistake and it cost me my life. I can never be a normal woman like I wanted to be, I will always never be able to rest until I eradicate Naraku! I-I can't have myself loving you Lelouch!" Lelouch looked at her with a kind smile as he walked to her and put his hand on the bow, Kikyo lowering it and Lelouch wrapping her in a hug.

"I promise you that I will help you defeat this Naraku individual," Lelouch promised as he hugged Kikyo tightly. "I will allow you to live your normal life, we are both two individuals that have seen death and came back to tell a tale about it. We must not give up, or allow Naraku to control anything. I don't care if you are dead or alive Kikyo, I will be there for you." Kikyo looked up at the young prince with widened eyes as he looked down at her with a smile. She went up to him slowly as she pressed her lips against his own, a passionate kiss ensuing. She closed her eyes and let her self be taken away by Lelouch's passion, as Lelouch looked at Kikyo's beautiful face.

"Don't leave my side Lelouch," Kikyo whispered as they stood there, frozen in time.

Not too far away in a dark cave, Naraku stood by himself in his cave, wondering about this new person that arrived in InuYasha's village.

""I got the information that you wanted," a woman announced as she flew into the cave on a giant feather. "His name is Lelouch and apparently he is Kikyo's new love. I spotted them kissing on the road."

"Good Kagura, it is about time to annialate Kikyo and InuYasha," Naraku replied as he looked at the sky. "Kikyo is especially bothersome, never dying when I command her to."

"It seems as if you are jealous Naraku," Kagura answered as Naraku looked at her with a sharp look.

"I will end her," Naraku growled.

Naraku has dicovered Lelouch? Not good! Sorry for the short chapter, be back soon!


	4. The Return of Zero

Welcome to the newest chapter of The Man Who Overcame Death. I do not own Code Geass or InuYasha. R&R.

"_Lelouch, it is time to truly awaken. Bring them your sense of justice Lelouch. Use your power to crush your adversaries. Give no mercy... Zero." _

Lelouch jumped up from his slumber, rubbing his head as these words repeated themselves in his head. Lelouch looked over and saw that Kikyo was laying on top of him. He smiled as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face and gently lifted her up and moved her to the side of him.. He stepped outside and allowed the fresh air to cover his body, completely recharged. He stretched as he decided to take a little walk around to search for some food. He looked back over at Kikyo, who was still passed out and walked on his way. He began to think about the words, their obvious meaning, and the voice that spoke them. The voice that had spoken them wasn't his own... It was a voice that he hadn't heard in so long, a person that he wondered if she even existed anymore. All these thought rushed into Lelouch's head as he stopped by a small brook and took a hand full of the pure water running through it. He began to sip on it slowly, drinking it like coffee as the wind slowly began to pick itself up. As it did, Lelouch, who wasn't wearing a shirt, covered himself with his arms a bit as he looked around for anything that could be considered edible.

"I should probably go ask Kikyo about this," Lelouch muttered aloud as he picked up a handful of small red berries. "I have no idea what these berries are..." As he said this, what seemed like a slice of wind tried to hit him, Lelouch looking up and rolling away at the right moment.

"So you are Kikyo's new lover are you?" a woman asked on top of a large white feather as she jumped down and gave Lelouch a wicked smile. "You have better reflexes then I expected a normal human to have."  
"Hmm, so this is what all demon spawn look like huh?" Lelouch asked as the woman gave him a foul look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked as Lelouch chuckled softly.

"That only a mother could love such a face," Lelouch answered as the woman growled and attached him with another slice of wind, Lelouch rolling away again.

"Naraku would like to have a word with you," the woman said as she pointed up ahead. "Come with me unless you want the priestess to die."

"How about I give you a little lesson in respect?" Lelouch asked as the woman smiled.

"Normal humans are so boring," she said as she attacked again, Lelouch timing it precisely and dodging the attack. He then pulled a large branch of a tree, positioning himself on the ground. As the woman lifted her hand to attack once again, Lelouch balanced himself, putting himself in the right position to attack when needed. The woman attacked, Lelouch dodging and running up and swinging the branch with all of his might, knocking the woman off of her large feather and to the ground. The woman looked up at him, wiping blood off her face as she looked at Lelouch with pure hate.

"I'm going to make you suffer for that human," the woman said as she prepared to strike.

"That is enough Kagura!" a voice said as the woman name Kagura was pierced in the chest by a lone arrow, the arrow glowing a bright purple as it was flung in Kagura's chest. Kagura looked at the arrow with surprise as it began to slowly eat away at her, Kagura jumping on her giant feather and escaping the scene almost immediately.

"Are you OK Lelouch?" a voice asked as Lelouch turned around expecting Kikyo but instead it was Kagome, accompanied by InuYasha.

"We meet again," Lelouch said wit ha smile as InuYasha grunted.

"Seems you were about to take the dirt nap there Lelouch," InuYasha growled as he got into Lelouch's face. "What the hell do you have to do with Naraku? Why would he want to attack you for? Start answering before I start sharpening my claws..."

"Sit boy," Kagome muttered as InuYasha went flying into the ground. "So what happen Lelouch? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I just am a little hungry actually," Lelouch replied as Kagome pulled her backpack off and handed Lelouch a instant cup of ramen.

"Instant cup ramen?" Lelouch asked as he looked at the cup skeptically.

"You are telling my you lived in Japan and never had this?" Kagome asked as she looked at Lelouch with a smile. "It's really good, you should try it..."

"Thank you..." Lelouch replied as Kagome slapped InuYasha in his ears to get up.

"Well, see you later Lelouch!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha followed her reluctantly. "Say hi to Kikyo for me!"

"Will do," Lelouch replied as he then suddenly remembered that he needed to go check up on her. He rushed back into the cave, Kikyo still fast asleep. He smiled as he went in and sat down next to her, not saying a word as he just looked at her for a second.

"Lelouch?" Kikyo muttered as she looked up at him, her eyes a bit closed. Lelouch patted her hand, Kikyo getting up and embracing him softly.

Later that day as Lelouch and Kikyo began walk around, Lelouch decided not to tell her what had occurred when she was sleeping.

"Anything wrong Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at Lelouch's face as he was in deep thought.

"Not at all," Lelouch replied with a fake smile, still thinking of what happen that morning. As he thought of this, the words began to chant inside his mind once more. But this time even louder. Lelouch began to scream as Kikyo looked at him with worry.

"Lelouch?" Kikyo asked as Lelouch bent down to the ground, his eyes burning now.

"Kikyo," Lelouch muttered as everything finally stopped.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked as she held Lelouch's back. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go kill Naraku," Lelouch said as he lifted up his face and his eyes were... Geass.

Zero has returned! Can he defeat Naraku? Or will meet a second demise? Find out next chapter!


	5. Zero's Resolve

_New chapter! I don't own anything but the story! _

As his eyes glowed the familiar color of the Geass, Kikyo stared into the eyes of Lelouch, unable to even imagine the power that he possessed. She at first thought her eyes were deceiving her, her eyes were showing her an illusion that couldn't possibly be true. All of her being had told her that Lelouch was human, but the power she felt coming from him now said something entirely different. Lelouch stood up, his eyes still burning softly as he tried to get used to the feeling of his Geass once again. 

"Once again, I must take charge and rebuild a world that has been corrupted by evil," Lelouch muttered as Kikyo looked at him with widened eyes, unable to even speak. Lelouch let himself fall into the power of the Geass, feeling better than he had felt in so many days.

"Lelouch..." a voice whispered as Lelouch looked around, searching for the voice that called his name. As he turned around, a strand of light green hair was spotted near a large oak tree, Lelouch smiling knowingly. 

"So you followed me here..." Lelouch said as Kikyo looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"C.C. you aren't the sneakiest of people, no matter how hard you try..."

"Who are you speaking to Lelouch?" Kikyo asked finally as she looked deeply into Lelouch's eyes. "What is going on with your eyes? Are you a demon? You can tell me, I will not hold this against you in any way..." 

"I am a demon, but I am not," Lelouch answered in his usual fashion as a smile crossed his face. "I am a demon born from others sins, I am a demon that is born to kill other demons that cross my path. So to call me a demon by standards isn't far from the truth. But am I actually a demon? No, I am not." As Lelouch said these words, they flowed through Kikyo's head, giving her a unusual sense of comfort. His words were strong, completely confident and fear was not heard in a syllable of them. They seemed like they were the words of a madman, but then they seemed like the words of a hero at the same time. As the wind blew and Lelouch stood in the light, his hair blowing gently in the wind, Kikyo felt as if the savior of this world stood before her. He was brought to her for a reason, his existence in this world was god sent.

"Kikyo, are you afraid of me?" Lelouch suddenly asked, Kikyo looking up at him with a small smile.

"Afraid of the man that I love?" Kikyo asked with her smile as Lelouch smiled back. "I must admit that when I first seen you like this I was intimidated, but I could never fear you Lelouch. You are strong and kind, your brilliance is also very impressive. I believe you are the true savior of this world..."

"A savior to this world you say?" a voice replied with a dark chuckle as Kikyo looked around with widened eyes, unable to believe she wasn't able to sense the presence of this ultimate evil. Naraku himself appeared before Lelouch and Kikyo, Lelouch and Naraku staring each other down as he appeared.

"So, you are the famous new guy, Lelouch right?" Naraku asked as Lelouch snickered. 

"And this is the lowly individual known as Naraku..." Lelouch shot back as Naraku chuckled louder. 

"Kikyo, your senses are weakening," Naraku said as he turned to Kikyo. "Or am I just getting stronger these days? I can never tell anymore..."

"Such an ego for a weak man," Lelouch intervened as Naraku turned back to him. As Naraku stood there, his miasma began to surface around the area, the plants and trees dieing off slowly as the miasma spread across the land. 

"Behold the power of a God," Naraku announced as his miasma spread even more, making the land disintegrate even faster. As this occurred, Lelouch covered his mouth, Kikyo even forced to back up from this.

"Wind Scar!" a voice screamed in the back of them as the miasma was swept up with an intense wave filled with the power of wind.

"InuYasha, always right on time," Naraku muttered as an arrow went flying towards his chest. He dodged it, the arrow hitting a tree next to him. 

"So we meet again Lelouch," Kagome greeted as her and Sango appeared from the trees. "I hope you haven't been injured or anything..." She stopped speaking as she looked at Lelouch's eyes, which were still Geass. She couldn't stop looking at them, the gleam and power of them.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku screamed as he arrived as well riding Kilala with Shippo. "Are you alright?" Kikyo pushed past Sango and shook Kagome harshly, Kagome looking at her with a blank expression.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Kikyo shouted as Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"Naraku, you are quite the pathetic creature," Lelouch muttered as he stood before the monster. "Now, I have found myself quite tired of you. Taste my Geass fool..." As Lelouch spoke these words, his eyes began to burn once again, as if his eyes were on fire. He fell to his knees, holding his eyes in pain as someone watched him from a distance with a small smile.  
"Lelouch, can you overcome with obstacle?" the person asked as she continued to watch the true demon killer...

_Be back soon! _


	6. The New Information

As the smoke cleared, Lelouch found himself pressed into a corner by the tremendous power of Naraku. Naraku sneered as he watched Lelouch kneel on the ground, holding his eyes in pain.

"Why isn't my Geass working?" Lelouch wondered as he tried to shake away the burning sensation. "What's going on here?"

"I expected you to be stronger than this Lelouch," Naraku stated as he held out his left palm. "But it seems we have reached the climax of this pathetic situation that doesn't deserve the name battle. Say goodbye to your second true love Kikyo." Kikyo gasped as Naraku sent a concentrated stream of miasma into Lelouch's face, Lelouch coughing as the miasma entered his blood stream. Lelouch held his neck in pain as blood ran down his chin, Lelouch's eyes looking quite blood shot at this point. Naraku chuckled as InuYasha intervened, taking a giant slash that almost took Naraku's head off. But Naraku easily dodged as Miroku undid the beads that kept his Wind Tunnel at bay.

"It's over Naraku!" Miroku screamed as he held out his palm. "Everyone get behind me now!"

"Don't you ever learn you foolish monk?" Naraku asked as he snapped his fingers, the sound of bees coming from afar. Miroku grimaced as he knew what that sound meant. He placed the beads back as he stepped away, knowing he couldn't risk getting poisoned at this point in time. Sango stepped in for Miroku as she sent her giant boomerang at Naraku, Naraku's barrier easily stopping it.

"Is this it?" Naraku asked as InuYasha growled angrily. "I expected this much from your human companions InuYasha, but you as a half breed should be able to do something."

"Enough of your games Naraku!" Lelouch spat as Naraku looked over at him in surprise. Lelouch held his chest as more blood leaked from his mouth, Kikyo running behind him and placing her hand on his back.

"What is this?" Naraku asked as he looked at Lelouch with widened eyes. "What is occurring with your eyes right now?"

"Go away from this place and never bother us again!" Lelouch screamed as his Geass activated, Naraku's mind now under the power of Geass.

"I will do that then," Naraku replied in a daze as he called back his bees with some type of cocoon and fled from the scene. Lelouch's head slumped as he passed out, Kikyo looking at him in shock.

"Lelouch, are you OK?" Kikyo asked with obvious panic in her voice. InuYasha looked at her in surprise, never seeing her like this before. Kikyo fell to her knees, holding Lelouch within her arms as she wept softly.

"Lady Kikyo, he is still breathing!" Miroku shouted as he pointed to Lelouch's chest, which was moving up and down at a very slow pace.

"We need to get him back to the village so we can treat him immediately!" Kagome shouted as she looked over at InuYasha, who snickered.

"I'm not taking this idiot nowhere!" InuYasha exclaimed as Kagome growled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha slammed into the ground. "We'll just take Kilala since InuYasha is in the ground..."

"You put me in the ground..." InuYasha moaned as he rubbed the dirt off his face.

"Lady Kikyo, will yo be joining us?" Miroku asked as they placed Lelouch on Kilala. Kikyo was looking off in the distance, spotting a woman with bright green hair watching them intensly.

"I'll arrive a little later," Kikyo answered as she walked into the direction of the girl. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances as they all boarded Kilala and traveled back to the village.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked as she looked up in a tree, the girl standing on one of the branches.

"My name is C.C," the girl answered as Kikyo looked at her with confusion. "Me and Lelouch have had interactions in his past."

"What type of interactions?" Kikyo asked suspiciously, thinking these two might have been lovers.

"We were business partners in a way I suppose," C.C answered as she looked up into the clear blue sky. "You must pass this message onto Lelouch when he awakens. His Geass will not be the same within this era, it will advance even beyond his own power. He must learn to master his Geass, along with his own spiritual weapon that he must possess in order to defeat Naraku."

"How do you know of Naraku?" Kikyo asked sharply as C.C snickered.

"I know of what I observed only minutes ago," C.C replied as Kikyo looked at her suspiciously. "Lelouch has been given another chance of redemption by those who are higher power than ourselves. It seems they think of his sacrifice as nothing, so he will be tested once more before he can obtain eternal peace."

"What is this spiritual weapon that he must obtain?" Kikyo asked as C.C nodded.

"A weapon of great magnitude that will allow him the power to slay any demon that crosses his path," C.C answered as Kikyo gasped in shock. "But only by mastering his new Geass and awakening his "true" self, can he obtain this weapon from within himself."

"Who is his true self?" Kikyo asked. C.C didn't reply, jumping from the tree and looking Kikyo directly in the eye.

"Once you learn of Lelouch's true self, you will witness the power of a emperor," C.C replied as she turned away, walking away from Kikyo. Kikyo only watched as there was nothing left to say. The only thing that could be done was wait until Lelouch was awake and give him this message.

When Lelouch awoke, he found himself within a comfortable bed, InuYasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all looming over him.

"InuYasha, you are such a brute!" Kikyo shouted as InuYasha grunted, Lelouch taking in that he must have missed one hell of a conversation.

"I have to agree InuYasha, you have no feelings for situations that call for them," Miroku chimed in as InuYasha growled at him, Miroku looking at InuYasha with an uneasy grin.

"Kikyo, how could you just forget about me and start dating this human?" InuYasha asked as Kikyo looked away.

"I have no interest in you anymore InuYasha, I am not the same woman I was when I had actual flesh and blood," Kikyo muttered as she looked down at the ground. As Kikyo looked down at Lelouch, Lelouch closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

"Why does it even matter InuYasha?" Sango asked as she looked over at a very depressed looking Kagome. "Kagome has been here for you and you give her nothing for it! You are just so boneheaded you can't even see what is right in front of you!"

"I understand that, but I can't just let go of what happen 50 years ago!" InuYasha screamed, looking down at the ground in embarrassment after screaming.

"So that is how you feel huh?" Kagome asked as InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but looked down at the ground instead.

"_This might prove to be interesting," _Lelouch thought as he listened silently.

_Lovers clashing! A war between Lelouch and Naraku! The return of C.C! But what is her purpose for being here? Find out next chapter! _


	7. Training Hour

As the feud continued, Kiyko sensed that Lelouch had awakened, Lelouch still trying to pretend to be in slumber.

"Lelouch, what do you think of all this?" Kikyo asked the pretending Emperor, Lelouch looking up at her with one eye opened, a smile crossing his face.

"Hmm, I think this pointless bickering of tales that occurred in the past are irrelevant at this time," Lelouch answered, InuYasha snickering in response. "InuYasha, your focus should be on eliminating Naraku, not for what transpired in the past, but for what he could possibly achieve in the future." Everyone in the room remained silent as they contemplated their own reason for pursuing Naraku.

"So what is your cause for aiding us in pursuing Naraku?" Miroku asked Lelouch curiously, Kikyo and everyone else in the room waiting in anticipation for Lelouch's answer.

"My reason is quite simple…" Lelouch answered. "…love is my reason. I fight this insidious demon for the one I hold dear in my heart…"

"That's enough you bastard!" InuYasha snarled as he yanked Lelouch from his bed by the collar of Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch's eyes almost changed instantly, his expression turning into a less than thrilled glance as he and InuYasha stared each other down eye to eye.

"Place me down half-wit," Lelouch ordered sharply, InuYasha falling suit to the power of the Geass. He gently placed down the Geass user onto the bed, everyone looking onto this feat with an amazed expression on their faces. As Kikyo observed this, the words of C.C popped into her mind, wondering if this was what she could have possibly meant by the "power of an emperor" or so to speak.

"What the hell did you do to me?" InuYasha asked, the power of the Geass fading from him. "What kind of mind trick…?"

"He has the power of an emperor InuYasha," Kikyo interrupted as she took a seat at the side of Lelouch's bed. "Lelouch, I was instructed by a strange woman to explain the situation of something she called a "Geass" I think. She had told me to tell you that your Geass will not be the same, and that it will advance even greater then it once did. Also, she said you must master this Geass as well as a spiritual weapon of some sort in order to conquer Naraku."

"Spiritual weapon?" Lelouch asked skeptically, wondering what this weapon could possibly be. "Hmm, it seems I'm not the only one who has entered the feudal time… C.C has also joined the party…"

"So, you probably need to learn swordsmanship skills then right?" Kagome asked Lelouch, Lelouch shrugging in response.

"In the academy I attended, we did learn fencing which accounted as a type of swords play, so I know the basics, but wouldn't say I know anything beyond that," Lelouch answered.

"Well then, this is perfect!" Miroku exclaimed, everyone looking back at him in confusion. "InuYasha and Lelouch have some type of rivalry going on right now right? So, let's give them each a wooden sword and let them duke it out in a practice area. It'll give Lelouch some training with an actual weapon, and it'll let InuYasha get some of that pent up aggression out of his system."

"Good idea Monk," Kagome agreed, everyone in the room nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to give you the beat down of your lifetime," InuYasha whispered into Lelouch's ear as he wandered past the Geass user to the door. Lelouch only flashed the half breed a condescending smile, which only furthered the dog demon's anger toward him.

"I hope you know what you're getting into Lelouch…" Kikyo whispered into Lelouch's ear, placing her right hand onto Lelouch's left hand. Lelouch gave her a reassuring smile as he thought of the words of C.C within his mind.

"_Hmm, so I guess in order to get any real answers for why I'm in this world, I must defeat this Naraku guy,"_ Lelouch thought, looking up at the ceiling for a second before following Kikyo out the door to meet InuYasha and the gang at the training field.

At the training field, Kagome and Sango had set up a small ring, InuYasha already waiting in the middle with his wooden sword in hand. His favorite weapon, the Tetsusaiga sat on the sidelines, guarded by Miroku and Shippo, just in case InuYasha decided to try to use it to intervene in the training.

"Where is that fool?" InuYasha barked, everyone looking at the impatient demon with annoyance.

"Here I am…"

InuYasha looked back, Lelouch standing behind him dressed in a full training outfit, his wooden sword tucked underneath his armpit.

"Bout time you got here…" InuYasha commented as Lelouch simply snickered. "I thought you might have chickened out since you were fighting me."

"Oh, I wasn't even aware that you were considered a "threat" to me," Lelouch shot back, InuYasha growling as he went into an attack position.

"Let's do this pretty boy," InuYasha growled as Lelouch nodded, taking his sword from out of his armpit and going into a similar attack position as well.

"OK, let's do this!" Miroku shouted, beginning the match. InuYasha attacked first, running at Lelouch as Lelouch went into a defensive position. InuYasha tried to slam his wooden sword into Lelouch's shoulder blade, but Lelouch dodged the blow, rolling away in the nick of time. InuYasha growled as Lelouch recovered from the roll, going offensive as he rushed at InuYasha, who still had his bad turned at the moment due to Lelouch's roll. InuYasha looked back from the corner of his eyes, turning back with an instant, blocking the attack with his own wooden sword. Lelouch looked almost baffled as InuYasha grinned broadly, pushing Lelouch and his wooden sword back easily with his brute strength.

"Ha, this should be a little too easy…" InuYasha barked as he prepared to attack Lelouch once again. "Prepare to meet your defeat pretty boy!"

_So, what do you think? New chapter of The Man Who Overcame Death, which shall be considered the "training" chapters. InuYasha will not be the only one training alongside with Lelouch, another well known demon shall be joining in on the fun as well next chapter! See ya then ;)_

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
